grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Octopus Head
|season = 4 |number = 2 |epnumber = 68 |prodcode = 402 |image = 402-Gedächtnis Esser attacks Trubel.jpg |airdate = October 31, 2014 |viewers = |writer = Jim Kouf & David Greenwalt |director = Terrence O'Hara |co-stars = Andrew Stearns as Kent Vickers Michael Fisher-Welsh as Thoracic Surgeon Other Co-stars |objects = |images = Images |literary = |previous = |next = }} "'}} is the second episode of Season 4 of Grimm and the sixty-eighth episode overall. It first aired on October 31, 2014 on NBC. Synopsis As Captain Renard flatlines, the woman watching from outside his room comes in. The Thoracic Surgeon tells her she cannot come in, but her eyes flash an icy blue and she freezes time. She reaches into her bag and pulls out a large, writhing two headed snake that is half black and half red with one head on each side of its body. The black head strikes over Renard's heart and the red head strikes over the woman's heart. They stay attached for a few moments as Renard's color returns to his body and the woman's face gets pale. The heads both release and the woman drops the snake to the floor where it promptly turns to ash and dissipates. The woman falls to the ground in a faint as the people in the room unfreeze. The surgeon sees the woman on the floor and asks her if she is all right as Renard suddenly gasps and woges briefly. At Kronenberg Castle, Rispoli is explaining to Viktor how payments to Weston Steward were made and how they shouldn't be tracked back to them when his cell phone rings. Viktor tells him to answer. After answering the call, Rispoli informs Viktor that Adalind is at the gate. Viktor and Rispoli proceed to the gate to greet Adalind. Adalind tells Viktor she did what he asked and took Nick's powers. After Adalind begs to be let in, Viktor finally grants her request. Lawrence Anderson enters the as Trubel shadows him. Hank asks Nick how Juliette is handling the situation. Nick responds that she is trying not to blame him, to which Hank retorts that Nick ought to try doing the same thing. Nick's cell phone rings. It's Trubel reporting that "Octopus Head is checking into the Multnomah Hotel." Nick informs her that they are on their way. Adalind, Viktor, and Rispoli are making their way through the castle corridors. Adalind is asking about her daughter and Viktor is assuring her that she has been receiving all the care she needs, and that she is very important. Viktor informs Adalind that Renard is in the hospital after being shot at Nick's house and that he is hanging on by a thread. A guard opens a door for Adalind and Viktor shoves her into an empty cell. He informs Adalind that he does not have her daughter and that she was taken from him by the Resistance. She woges in anger and Viktor walks away telling her the cell was built for Hexenbiests. Adalind screams at him, begging him not to do this, but he and Rispoli keep walking away. Trubel watches as Lawrence gets into an elevator. She waits to see which floor he is going to and quickly runs up the stairs. She then watches from the far end of the hall as Lawrence enters his room. In his room, Lawrence grabs some stuff from his bag, takes his shirt off, and goes to the bathroom. Lawrence then proceeds to dye his hair. Kent Vickers calls Henry Slocombe and leaves a message on his answering machine for Henry to call him at home as soon as possible. Nick, Hank, and Trubel rendezvous outside the hotel. Trubel informs the detectives that Lawrence is in room 402. Nick says they know he is the guy they're after, but now they need background on him to see how he connects with the victims. Trubel asks why they don't just take him down now and Hank says to just keep an eye on him and let them know if he moves. Trubel agrees and asks for some lunch money before going back into the hotel. At the spice shop, Monroe and Rosalee attempt to research the Verfluchte Zwillingsschwester with little success. They come to the conclusion that Renard must have known what Adalind did since he had a potion for Nick to drink. Monroe suggests they find out where Adalind made the potion so they can reverse engineer it, but Rosalee suggests that Renard could have made it himself since he is a Zauberbiest. After getting a sandwich, Trubel eats while she listens outside Lawrence's door. Lawrence, having dyed his hair black and donning a pair of thick black glasses, accesses Henry Slocombe's memories to obtain Kent Vickers' phone number and address. He calls Kent and spins him a story about Henry having been in an accident. He arranges to meet Kent at his home so he can fill him in on everything. Trubel who continued eavesdropping outside the room rushes to hide in the guest laundry room at the end of the hall. She follows Lawrence out of the hotel and down the street. At the hospital, Renard is lying in bed when the woman enters his room. She smooths his head and whispers his name. He slowly opens his eyes and replies "Mother." At the precinct, Hank cannot access Lawrence Anderson's motor vehicle records. Nick finds an address match for Seattle and also an employment record for Satellite Defense Technologies, which deals with the same kind of work as Henry Slocombe was involved with. Trubel follows Lawrence until he stops at a bus stop. Nick and Hank call Lawrence's supervisor and find out that Lawrence Anderson suffered a traumatic head injury a few weeks ago. The injury is the same as that sustained by Henry Slocombe. Lawrence is now suffering severe dementia and doesn't even know his own daughter. They realize that they are now looking for a Wesen spy who is stealing secrets from defense contractors and carrying them in his head. Chavez arrives and asks to speak privately with Nick. They leave to talk. Trubel calls Nick's phone and Hank answers. Trubel, now on the bus with the spy, reports his disguise and when the bus stops, she tells Hank the street she and the spy are getting off at. Hank tells her to keep her distance and to check in every fifteen minutes. Chavez and Nick discuss the shooting of Renard and the beheading of Weston Steward before getting to Trubel and her background. Chavez turns her back on Nick and woges before turning back around to study Nick carefully. She then retracts and asks Nick if there is anything else he wants to tell her, and Nick replies that it is her party and he is just a guest. Wu is at his desk and reviews the drive thru footage of Trubel. He also recalls meeting Trubel for the first time . In Vienna, Adalind receives a bowl of gruel through a slot in the bottom of her cell door. She looks at it in disgust and throws it against the wall. Viktor, who has been watching on CCTV, declares that it is a shame, that hte recipe had been in the family for generations. Rispoli asks how long Viktor intends to keep her locked up and Viktor replies:"Until she gives up every member of The Resistance who helped her escape." At the station, Hank is obtaining information about Henry Slocombe over the phone. As he disconnects, Wu approaches him regarding his suspicions about Trubel. Hank sees Nick enter the room and puts Wu off by saying that they will have to talk later as he and Nick have to investigate a lead. Hank informs Nick that Wu is starting to figure it out and he doesn't know how much longer Wu can be stalled. He also tells Nick that Henry Slocombe had top security clearances, just like Anderson and that Trubel is following Anderson, who is on the move and has changed his appearance. Chavez is having a phone conversation with a person unknown. She says that Nick is not the Grimm, but she thinks she knows who is, and that she will find out for sure. Press Release AN UNFORGETTABLE WESEN CONTINUES HIS PATH OF DESTRUCTION AS HE SETS HIS SIGHTS ON TRUBEL -- ELIZABETH RODRIGUEZ, LOUISE LOMBARD, ALEXIS DENISOF AND JACQUELINE TOBONI GUEST STAR -- As Nick (David Giuntoli) and Hank (Russell Hornsby) turn their attention to a string of attacks where victims are left without their memories, Nick weighs whether or not he should regain his Grimm abilities. Trubel (guest star Jacqueline Toboni) joins the investigation and puts herself in harms way. ‎In Vienna, Adalind (Claire Coffee) is being held captive and learns that she is more connected than ever to Nick. Meanwhile, Captain Renard (Sasha Roiz) continues to fight for his life as a mysterious visitor (guest star Louise Lombard) arrives to help him. ‎Bitsie Tulloch, Silas Weir Mitchell, Reggie Lee and Bree Turner also star. Phillip Anthony Rodriguez and Brian Letscher also guest star. Guest stars Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Half-Zauberbiest *Hexenbiest *Gedächtnis Esser *Steinadler Videos Select scene Production Notes *This episode began filming on July 30, 2014. *Footage from , , was reused (flashbacks). Continuity *This episode picks up right after ended. *Sean Renard is revived after being pronounced dead in *Wu realized that Trubel was the suspect wanted for a double homicide in Trivia *Timothy Perkal's hotel room number (402) is the episode number.